


I Saw the Sun

by The_Everlasting_Ash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex, Jumin Route Spoilers, M/M, MC is also referred as you, MC's name is MC, POV First Person, Slow Burn, i'm so blank on tags I'm so sorry, it will be an angst trip if continued?, jumin han route yooseven au, lazy I know, probably, some route blending between yoosungs and 707's as well, yoosung pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlasting_Ash/pseuds/The_Everlasting_Ash
Summary: I saw the sun once.  But when the sun disappears, what remains?   Who can you trust?  You need someone to laugh with once and a while because it's so lonely in the dark.  So I'll always be with you.  Like the sun.A scenario where V disappears in Jumin Han's route and Yoosung and Seven continues to search for answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess some notes for this story to know ahead of time:
> 
> This is supposed to be a scenario; a what if, that I thought up a month or two back for a yooseven idea. This story takes place right after the party in Jumin Han's good ending. Everything is the same as they happened in game except V does not make up with anyone, or he fails to reach out to everyone. Things happen. I guess I want to try and blend some of the events that unfold in 707's route/ the secret endings as well. It's a continuation of the comic mess I made on tumblr I guess? 
> 
> IDK we'll see how it goes;; Hopefully I'll write more. I'm a little rusty and kind of nervous to post this? Please forgive me ;v;
> 
> TW for this chapter: Alcohol Abuse. Also angry Yoosung at some point here.

* * *

 

… _You and I loved each other multiple times on Earth. I miss the love we had... Can we experience it one more time? I want to feel you. I want to love you more._

_Even when I turn back on you, envy you, repress you, hate you... will you still love me then?_

_I want to feel that kind of love, the love of the sun. I want to feel our free and beautiful love on earth. Yes... let's make a promise to meet on Earth again._

_I will take your fears so do not fear. I will take your pain so do not feel pain. When you are so consumed by fear you can't handle it, close your eyes and remember my love. The moment you promised your love to me, you entered inside of me. ...You can destroy yourself all you want. You will always be happy inside my love..._

_I love you, Rika. You will always be me._

Her eyes closed shut.

_I'm inside the sun. I will be born again inside of you. I'm going to stop thinking about the abandoned past. It will only bring more fear. I want to be in the present. I want to be in this moment where I love you. This moment where I'm looking at you, this moment we're making together... cherish it so much._

_V you are my sun and I am your sun._

_V... you are my everything. I am your everything._

_V...? Are you crying?_

…

 

I am always with you.

_… Like the sun._

 

                                                                              Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv☀vvvvvvvvvvvvvV

 The party was over.

The same party that was to be prepared in a week under the strangest circumstances of your appearance; courtesy of V. At first, we we cautious that V would let you stick around. Caution turned into excitement once we got to know you. When you showed your true colors to us, I don't think any of us could keep you off our minds.

The guests were leaving one by one. But you stuck around; along with Jumin Han and the rest of the RFA. Under the glass lighting, you sparkled like a diamond that had just been unearthed. And Jumin was your prince.

Ever since you came into our lives, you never left Jumin's side.

Deep down inside, I didn't understand why you fell for him. There must have been something only you could see in him that the others and I couldn't. I had to admit, in my groggy state of mind that there was something suddenly different about Jumin now, and it astounds me how fast you were able to pull it off.

I was almost jealous that he had you. Though I'm sure he wasn't the only one who felt like this.

Jumin proposed to you. In some elaborate plan, after only knowing you over the course of almost a couple weeks. In front of the paparazzi, in front of the guests... in front of RFA... me...

In front of Seven. Who; once the hype died down, had disappeared again in whatever corners of the party I couldn't see.

I tried keeping and eye on him when I could with wine glasses coming and going from my hand full of different substances.

I was Yoosung Kim after all. A student with problematic tendencies and habits ever since Rika left our lives. My mind was too occupied by the recent events that happened only a few days prior; a new hell to explore, though I was sure Seven was having it so much worse than I.

Seven had invited me to his house, jokingly at first. I was bribed, honestly, but he was my friend, so I didn't mind too much. Then suddenly we were in one of his cars, driving god knew where in the middle of the night. While I wasn't sure exactly where we were headed, I told the others in the RFA chat room what was happening, smiling to myself as I bit into those buttery honey chips of the gods. He did often refer to himself as God Seven, after all.

I remembered how he called you, while driving. The way he smiled and laughed, and how he managed to embarrass me in front of you over the phone. And while something felt weird and different in the air that night in the car, we were both smiling, talking about different things, and even mentioning you once and a while.

Then we made it. That strange green roofed castle in the woods. The bitter air that decorated the sun rise and frosted the trees. Jumin's missing cat Elizabeth, that just happened to be there conveniently.

_That strange guy that made something in Seven click._

With fast thinking, I somehow was able to shake him back to reality with the car, and we drove away, taking Elizabeth the 3rd into our custody. When Seven noticed how much of a rookie driver I was, we had switched seats. When he did, I was sure he broke more driving laws than I was aware of.

I couldn't forget the way Seven's dead eyes glared at the road as he piloted the vehicle on the way back. As if the devil had possessed him.

When I was back home, I was stuck with the furball. I was always at war with Elizabeth the 3rd and still ached for the time when Jumin would take her back. I remembered checking over the chat rooms I had missed out on that day...

_The way Seven spoke to you in chat..._

I was convinced that the devil still lingered over his shoulders, whispering sweet dark nothings into his ears.

Flashing back to the present, I miraculously remembered during the party when the buzz was starting to take effect how _hard_ Seven's eyes were through his yellow and gray striped glasses. His once neatly parted crimson red hair was starting to cover his forehead again in its usual sloppy fashion as he gazed upon the mummy in the glass display. As if there was some kind of longing. Some sort of deep rooted jealousy. I was still amazed that you were able to invite it to the party.

You and Jumin also managed to invite the Wine Owner to the party. I was able to take advantage of this, and hoped that no one would notice. I frowned at my reflection on the wine glass. It was a very warped perspective, but my eyes were bagged and worn from worrying and taking care of that dang cat.

It was for the best, you said. For Jumin, I mean. It was for the best for Juimin to get his act together, and in order for that to happen he needed his distance from the cat. Which was fine, I thought to myself, but she was always on edge. Always waking me up at the crack of dawn. Always needy… just not what I would have expected from a cat that lived a more luxurious life than me.

I sighed, running worn fingers through my bangs that were no longer under my hair clip’s rule. They usually held my bangs to the side, but since I usually left them out at the parties, my hair was doing very devious things. Honestly, I looked like an undesirable mess. The once cheerful on the outside, positive, even gullible me had died this last week. I frowned.

I wasn't sure how many glasses of wine I had, but every time I chugged a glass like it was a bottle of Jack Daniels or cheap soju; I couldn't help but feel empty. I needed the alcohol to burn the back of my throat, but again, the wine was up to par, smooth, or whatever the terminology was with the stuff, I didn’t care. I needed that reminder of that teeny voice in the back of my mind. That dark small voice that I’d try to ignore with all of my late nights with LOLOL. I had spent so many nights with that voice in the past that I couldn't decipher what it was telling me anymore. But I could always feel what it meant to me.

It was consuming me. This darkness I had kept shoved down my throat was swelling like a motherfucker. What was this feeling turning into? Anger? Sadness? Regret?

I tried avoiding Zen at this point. He was sometimes my drinking partner at times like these, and if he saw me at this moment… _He’s seen me like this._ Lost in my pathetic pile of tears and booze, sobbing on the floor uncontrollably. He would either scold me, and rip the drinks out of my feeble hands. Or he would join me and try to comfort my weak and dreary mind.

Zen was a good person. Even if he was a little full of himself in regards to his beauty and acting career. Jaehee was definitely the best in the RFA in regards to morals and dependability, but Zen had those moments where I really trusted his passion and opinions on situations the best. Even if he was a little hot headed at times, he had a good heart.

I was able to sneak to the bar again and get another shot of whiskey when I was sure no one was around. My eyes were definitely drooping and dark I was sure, because the bar tender was giving me a strange look.

“You look like you've had a rough time,” He spoke. I took the small glass of dark gold whiskey and downed it, feeling the burn I had been seeking this whole night soothe my emotional aches. I must have been a masochist at heart. I was lucky that knives scared me.

“Nnng, just need something to calm my mind,” I responded feeling the sting. Though my mind was anything but calm, I was starting to not feel, so that was progress. That was my final queue that my efforts to get lost in the booze were definitely working, because the next thing the bar tender said to me, I paid no mind.

I could feel the disgusting courage to finally do what I was thinking about doing all night. I bit my lip, because I’m sure Seven hasn’t stopped thinking about him either. I could feel my blood pulse pick up. I took out my yellow and black striped flip phone.

I was going to call V.

I was going to tell him what was on my mind.

_It was not pretty._

However, when I dialed his number, I heard the connection go to voice mail after two rings.

He hung up on me.

_He hung up on me._

I bit his lip furiously, feeling the flesh mold between teeth while lightly pounding a fist on the counter. I then reaching agitated fingers through my bleached bangs. I curiously then entered the chat rooms.

My fingers paused on the screen.

V was already in a chatroom.

_**Yoosung** **★** entered the chatroom_

**V** : I'm regretful to inform that I can't make it to the party at all this evening.

 **V** : I wanted to come by at least after the party.

 **V** : However

 **707** : …

 **707** : Something came up

 **707** : Just talk to me right here.

 **707** : right now...

 **V** : I can't do that Luciel

 **707** : …

 **707** : Please... I need to talk to you

_My heart was beating so fast. My body shaking in chills that I couldn’t keep tamed._

**V** : I need to talk to you as well

 **V** : However, I can't right now. And not in the chat room

 **V** : I just wanted to mention my current status on me showing up to the party

 **V** : but for now I must get going...

 **V** : please take care Luciel...

 **707** : Please wait

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** V

 **Yoosung** **★** : EXPKLAN YUROSELF

 **Yoosung** **★** : THIS IS YOUR FLAUT

 **Yoosung** **★** : THE CAT

 **Yoosung** **★** : THAT CASLTE IN TEH WOODS

 **Yoosung** **★** : THAT MAN WE SAW

 **Yoosung** **★** : **WHO WAS HE**

_**V** left the chatroom_

**Yoosung** **★** : YOU BETTER EXPLLASDKHJLL DSLFKJ;9023ULKD

 **707** : … Yoosung

_**Yoosung** **★** left the chatroom_

I was violently shaking at this point; breath unsteady as I inhaled and exhaled. I was sure my eyes hardened as they glossed over. I wanted to cry. My mind was a mess. I was sure I was fully drunk as I swiftly got up, because my trip to the bathroom was a complete blur to me. All I could sense were the bright lights, the ambient sounds of dishes and glasses clanking together as the workers cleaned the area up and the soft music that played over the speakers. I let off another shaky exhale.

On the way however, I managed to bump into a lot of things, objects, tables- I had almost knocked a tray out of a server's hands because I was too tipsy to avoid the rushing man. I mumbled and apology as I kept moving.

“ _Yoosung_ ,” A hand managed to grab my shoulder. I stumbled.

“Shit... Yoosung, you alright?” I looked up to see who was talking to me.

Zen was floating in and out of my focus. He was definitely there, but one of us was _definitely_ floating around. His silver hair was still neat and groomed, his jacket still fresh from the dry cleaners; Zen was always a man of looks. He was definitely the most attractive person in the RFA. He even managed to be handsome when he looked upset.

I could feel my breath pick up again. Being anxious while drunk was the worst feeling because wasn’t the alcohol supposed to calm me down? I needed to get away as fast as possible to avoid a lecture. Despite my blood alcohol level, I could see the disappointment rush through Zen's facial expression, noticing how his nose scrunched up and his red eyes narrow.

“ _... I smell it.”_ I ripped myself away from Zen's grip.

“ _So_ _ **what**_ ,” I slurred. “Let me loosen up a little at a party, huh?” Zen let off a sigh.

“The party's _over_ Yoosung. There's no more guests to impress,” He replied, worry starting to take over. He was looking straight into my unfocused eyes and how disoriented and _enraged_ they probably were to him.

“Yoosung, what hap-” I swatted his hand away from my shoulder.

“ _Leave me alone_ ,” I snapped as I turned to get away. Zen's eyes widened in worry.

“ _Yoosung!”_ I could barely hear Zen's worried reaction as I stumbled to get away.

The fancy hallways were a blur to me. The lights above, on the walls, in the reflection of the floor, they all danced around me like some hyper trance dream and made me dizzy. I could feel my breath becoming heavier, and my chest tighter. So many bad feelings about what was happening in regards to V and the situation that I had found myself in just could not leave me alone. I couldn't shake the feeling that... _that..._

I could see the men's restroom in sight, as I bolted towards the room, not caring who might have seen me on the way.

And as soon as I was able to reach my goal; as soon as I was able to push the door open, the door swung open for me.

I lost my momentum and footing, as my entire body flung forward, hand still on the door handle. My face collided into someone else's chest. The force was enough to bring on a new migraine into my forehead while making a huff of air escape the chest of the other male that I collided with.

For some reason, when the two of us realized who the other one was, we had an awkward moment of pause.

I didn't know when I was able to memorize Seven's scent, but it was the first thing that came to my mind before I took a step back. For some reason, I couldn't look at Seven. Not like this.

As I slowly parted from Seven's chest, I secretly hoped he was as sad as I was; enough to not look at me. I could feel the static of my bangs clinging to the fabric of his suit, before sighing and letting the strands of hair puff away. My eyes drifted down to my side, avoiding Seven altogether almost in shame.

“ _Excuse me_ ,” I spoke, not looking up at the man before me before making a clumsy mistake.

I could now feel the full effects of the alcohol take over my system as I felt my knees go weak below me. My heart sank.

_**!!!** _

Before I made another nasty tumble, Seven reacted quickly by grasping my shoulders. I shivered from the touch, as I brought up his hands to grasp Seven's arms.

“ _Yoosung...”_ He barely mumbled.

“ _Let go-”_ Seven's tawny-golden eyes narrowed, not obeying my wishes. He was very quiet. I snarled.

“ _Let go of me,_ ” I demanded, tugging at the sleeves of Seven's sleeves in attempts to rip his arms away from my shoulders. But it wasn't much use. Seven was not only stronger than I was, but I was just way too _gone._ My heart constricted and my chest leaped as Seven's grip on me tightened. I couldn’t look at him, I just couldn’t. What if I made a huge mistake in the chat room? I didn’t know what to think except of the darkness that lingered in between us then.

Seven adjusted me in front of him again, nearly pinning me against the wall in the bathroom we were now alone in. My bangs covered half of my face at that point, still avoiding his gaze with my visible right eye. Seven however; I could somehow just sense, took the opportunity to really _look_ at me. And when I looked back up at him, with my glossy eyes that at one point were probably bright and vibrant to him, I could see guilt strike his face. As if he were to blame.

I felt so vulnerable...

A lot had happened between us of them up to that point. Our friendship was different somehow; it made me uncomfortable in a sense. I couldn't shake this feeling that Seven knew much more about the situation at hand, and it terrified me to no end. My mind flashed back again to the events that happened before the party.

_I would once and a while log into chats and let the others know on a very light note what was happening. Or really, what I honestly knew._

_By the time we had reached the strange castle like mansion, Seven had asked me to stick by the car while he could make a quick phone call. He was still secretive, even during the strange venture._

_I was distracted by the scenery of the area anyways... looking around for land marks and any clues as to where we were. Though there was no indication besides the strange building. I could hear Seven mutter something about me after hanging up, but I couldn't catch exactly what he had said. When he approached me, something didn't feel right to me._

“ _Why were you whispering? Who did you call?” I could see something, some sort of fact that he wasn't going to enlighten me with flash upon his features._

“ _Just someone at work,” He responded, placing his hands in his pockets of his hooded jacket. I paid it no mind._

“ _So this is the hacker's HQ right? Tell me your plan, I'm ready whenever you are,” I assured him. Seven sighed._

“ _Alright, so I'm going to look around... and try to make a hole so I can collect the information that might threaten the hacker. I'll dig where the land lines are buried and tag a tracking device if I see any vehicles. I't'll be best if I can install a hacking program into their security system... but I'll have to see about that.” He patted the navy blue car._

“ _Meanwhile, you stay in the car and keep a lookout... if you see anything or anyone suspicious, please page me.”_

“ _Is that all I'm going to do?” I could see Seven's mouth curve down._

“ _No... if I give you the signal or if I don't come back within five hours, drive the car and get out of here.” He spoke calmly. Five hours? No return? I bit my lip._

“ _What... about you?” I asked. Seven ran a hand through messy hair, watching him pause in thought as I saw the morning air decorate his breath._

“ _Just... leave me, I have an escape route planned out.”_

_My heart sank. I didn't like how he was saying it. Like this was actually going to be the thing that was going to happen._

“ _What?! I can't just abandon you! And I've only driven twice! What if I get chased?!” Seven closed his eyes._

“ _You're good at Cartrider, you'll be fine. According to the satellite footage I watched, they change vehicles when they pass a certain area. You'll be able to buy some time there.” I honestly wasn't sure what to do at the time. Things were getting risky way too fast. Risky was something I never did, ever._

“ _Seven... I don't know about this, I don't think I can just leave you here and run away.” I told him. Seven took a step closer to me. Looked me dead in the eye. He took out a hand and clutched his chest._

“ _Yoosung...” His voice softened. “Yoosung... look at me.” And so I did._

_I saw golden eyes. Golden tawny eyes that were tired, stressed... hopeless? But held onto some kind of hidden determination. Like he was still believing in something. These eyes did not belong to the Seven-Luciel... to the friend I knew for many years._

“ _I know that once the situation hits you, you'll do well. And don't feel guilty about leaving me behind. I'm... good at surviving somehow.”_

“ _Seven... Are you hiding something? You... this place... and what you're wanting me to do!” Seven closed his eyes, as if expecting my suspicion._

“ _It is suspicious... that's why I brought you here.”_

_A moment of pause._

“ _Yoosung... listen carefully.” I cocked my head._

“ _Hmmm?” I watched the uncertainty flash upon his face as he looked in another direction avoiding my eyes._

“ _I don't feel good about this place either... this place... something is definitely happening here.” I watched as Seven's eyes narrowed, flashing me an uncertain look while turned slightly away from me._

“ _If I thought it'd be easy, I would have come alone... but... I need you right now. You.”_

_Why me?_

“ _... I got it.” Seven sighed, turning his back towards me, looking up at the building, sun starting to peak behind the roof._

“ _If this is really the hacker's headquarters... I told V that we should find out asap why the people here would attack our messenger. But the strange thing was... V told me to wait until the party is over. That felt so wrong that I couldn't stand it. My instincts kept telling me that something bad will happen if I don't do anything before the party.”_

“ _Seven...”_

“ _So please, let me figure out the truth... please.”_

“ _Ok... if you put it that way...” Seven let off a nervous sigh. There was uncertainty in the air._

“ _Thank you. Now you and I are going to be the only ones who know what happens here. I won't have the face to see V if something happens to you.”_

“ _But you have to tell me everything once this is over, ok? I hated that you and V only talked to each other about these things.”_

_I just knew that he wouldn't have liked that response. But it was true. V and Seven practically ran the RFA, under everyone, even Jumin's nose. Rika as well, when she was alive. It was starting to feel a bit unfair. Was the information locked away at Rika's that important to keep things such a secret, even from us? I watched Seven take a long moment to think it through. Which was why I was so surprised with how he responded._

“ _Okay!” He flashed a casual smile. Was it really?_

“ _I'll go undercover now... so you stay in the driver seat, ok? Everything you'll need is inside the trunk.”_

“ _Alright...” Seven started to move away._

“ _Page me if something happens, ok?”_

“ _Just leave it to me,” I replied._

_And then he was off._

The rest of that day was a rush to me. From when Seven had returned to see me cornered outside with the cat and the strange person. The fear that struck his face. There was no pause button, no matter how much I mentally tried to forget this moment, the flashbacks still came from time to time. From miraculously getting the car in drive and then knocking Seven out of whatever reverie he may have found himself in because of the strange person.

I was starting to wonder what may have happened if I didn't get the car, successfully with Elizabeth. Seven remained a zombie for the remainder of that trip. There was one other thing that would not leave me ever since then.

V had something to do with this. I didn't know how. I didn't know why. But he did. And I knew Seven felt the same way, because everyone saw him state his distrust in the chat rooms after the fact.

When my mind returned to the present, I couldn't help but notice how Seven looked at me then. It was different than how he gazed at the mummy, when he looked like all of his hope was lost. Something else was there that I couldn't decipher. But if there was one thing I knew...

“ _I know you hate him,”_ I replied, voice low, almost unrecognizable. “You have to hate him at this point...” Seven frowned when Yoosung spoke. Finally he spoke in a whisper.

“Have you been drinking?” Seven asked, feeling his grip on my shoulders lighten. I looked down.

“So what... I'm an adult, I can do what I want.”

“If you're drinking because you're upset over everything that's happened in the past three days... _shit_ , I'm sorry Yoosung...” When Seven let go of me finally, I gripped my own arm, insecure of the whole situation.

“He... was never coming to the party. Was he?” I shivered, feeling my bottom lip tremble at the thought. I could sense my shiver rubbing off on him as well.

“... I don't think so.” My eyes shut, excusing myself to walk towards the sink. Seven could only stare at me as I turned on the faucet to wash whatever gross mess I was carrying on my face. I flicked my head to the side to get my now greasy parted hair out of his eyes.

“ _Fuck him._ I don't want to hear anything positive about him anymore at this point. I'm done.”

It didn't really occur to me until then that this was the first time Seven saw me drunk like this. The unhappy kind. There have been those couple nights in the past where I had dialed his number at night to talk to him over the phone. Those nights when Zen wasn't around or anyone else and somehow he was. I'm sure he got annoyed with putting up with my sobbing on the other side, but I begging him not to hang up when he needed to get back to work. Sometimes he'd have to let me go as calmly as he could. Other times he would let me stay on the line while he worked, and let me ramble about my miserable life. _Those once in a blue moon times when he'd log into LOLOL and play with me to cheer me up._ But he never actually saw me in those moments.

I felt different here though. Now that I stood in front of him however, I felt defeated by the darkness that plagued me all those previous times. I think it defeated him too, honestly.

“You never talk about him. But you always talk _to_ him. Do you know anything more about him and Rika? Something I'm not supposed to know?” Seven bit his lip. He didn't like where this was going.

“No... I don't.” _That uncertainty in his voice._

I finally looked at Seven in the eyes. In state of mind, he didn't really know why he was just standing there. _Looking so hurt._ Again, he wasn't telling me something. I just got angry then.

“ _Why won't you tell me?_ ” I raised my voice.

“Honestly, I don't know. But...”

“ _But what?”_ There was a long pause. Eventually, I bit my lip and balled up my fists; I don't remember how hard honestly. I lifted a foot.

_**Bam!** _

I kicked a bathroom stall door as forcefully as I could without stumbling. Seven flinched on the corner of my eye. I huffed, starting to feel the corners of my eyes sting again, along with the violent shivering that took over my chest.

“ _ **It's all secrets with you too isn't it?”**_

“ _Yoosung...”_

“He was all secrets too, just all secrets. _Well fucking_ _**newsflash**_ _, Rika was my_ _ **cousin**_ _and I deserve to know more about my_ _ **own**_ _family._ But you can't relate to that can you? _No one fucking gets it and if I ever see him on a good day, I'll rip his throat out-”_ Seven made this concerned look that I hadn't seen before. Seven stepped towards me, eyes hardening. My breath shook, stepping back.

“Yoosung I _can_ relate-”

“ _Then tell me_. I know you haven't been yourself when we met with that weird person out at that strange mansion, or castle, whatever the _fuck_ it was... and I can't help but shake the feeling that V's avoiding you- avoiding us because what we saw out there has to do with him.”

_And there it was._

Seven's expression darkened as he took another step towards me, almost as a threat to corner me in the bathroom again. It seemed to work because **A.** I was horribly drunk and could not make any rational decisions in that moment. And **B.** Seven's secrets were starting to legitimately scare me... maybe _he_ was to an extent. I felt the cold wall collide against my back. And as soon as I could blink, he was right there.

A hand slammed against the hard wall above my head, making me flinch again. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel him closing in on me.

Seven's face was dangerously close to mine by then, holding the sternest look that I think I had ever seen featured on him. I could feel the breath against my face when he spoke.

“Look at me.” My breath hitched, a tear falling down my cheek, if it hadn't already. My heart was hammering in my chest. However, I refused, keeping my eyes averted.

“ _Why should I?_ You dragged me into this.”

“ _Because I need you to,”_ He stated.

But I was far too stubborn. _It wasn't fair..._

Seven slammed his other hand against the wall, making me yelp in the process. My voice trembled.

“ _What the actual fuck, Seven?!”_

“I asked you to come over and help me because I didn't think things would turn out this way. _But they have._ If it didn't occur to you before why I never revealed any of my “secrets” well hopefully you'll know now once I tell you it's because I wanted to protect everyone.” It was this side of him that I was both curious of, and frightened of. Where was the Seven I knew? It was like I left him behind at the castle.

For a while honestly, I was starting to sense another face of his. His more serious side. His real self that refused to show anyone? I honestly wasn't sure.

“Am I going to get hurt now that I know some things I probably shouldn't?” I asked with a tremble in my voice. Seven seemed disgusted at the suggestion.

“Do you want to know why I asked for your help specifically? _You might be too done to process this right now, but out of everyone in the group, you're the one I trust._ You're the one that, faced with an uncertain situation, you would do the right thing. But...” Seven backed off a bit, but he still stood in front of me. I saw how his eyes hid behind his bangs and glasses. His voice hushed into a mutter.

“... If you can't trust me, then what's the point? I'm getting to the point where I shouldn't even trust myself...” I bit my bottom lip. Now my stomach was becoming nauseous. I needed water.

“Is it really that dangerous for me to know the truth about what really happened to my family?” I replied as calmly as I could, feeling the waterworks starting to surface again. I exhaled nervously. “What if he's really to blame? _What if-”_ I choked on my first sob.

“... I've thought about it too... but sadly, I know as much as you in that regard.” I winced at his sincerity. Because I wasn't sure.

“You know me enough to know that I can't just keep avoiding my thoughts each night as they kill me... I need to know the truth,” I spoke. I let my eyes look up at Seven again.

Seven now had his arms crossed to himself, eyes closed as he breathed out of his nostrils. His red hair, while not as much of a mess as mine was, was falling out of place. Which was ironic since his hair was always a mess. But it suited him. At least the Seven I always knew.

He was more pale than usual, knuckles whitening as he squeezed the sleeve of his own shirt. He looked like he had something on his mind.

…

“How are you getting home tonight?” Seven asked. The sudden derail from the conversation should have upset me. However, I just raised an eyebrow.

“Take the bus back I guess,” I replied. “Or get one of Jumin's security guards to take me... how I usually get to and from.” I looked at him through dirty bangs as he looked like he was at war with himself. My bangs were covering my face again, feeling a clump tickle the tip of my nose. I must have looked like I was pouting then.

Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly when his lips moved, I thought.

“Come over,” He said. My mind blanked.

An invitation. For what exactly?

“Again? Why? What do you want to do... don't I distract you from your work when I'm there?” But at this point, this hole we dug ourselves in was a distraction. And if Seven was to get himself out of it, would he need me? Seven shrugged, looking surprisingly calm. I was starting to pay attention to his tone shifts.

“Do you want to go home and die in your thoughts or do you want to sort them out with me?”

I felt like Seven was yet again, sugar coating his words.

“I have finals coming up you know,” I responded. Seven frowned.

“I won't let you miss your finals,” He replied. I tried to think of what consequences would happen if I complied with his invitation but my thoughts went too fast for my drunk mind to handle. _Didn't I..._

“The cat...” Seven cocked his head; I watched his striped yellow glasses fall out of line.

That's right. Then there was Elizabeth the 3rd.

“When's Jumin taking her back?” I signed, sliding down against the wall to my knees. _“Who knows...”_

“He doesn't need to know,” Seven replied. I chuckled, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

“Oh _he'll know_. And then you'll have to deal with his possessive threats over her.” Seven squat down to my level.

“His possessiveness has switched gears to MC, remember? Besides, I don't think MC will agree with taking back the cat until he can deal with whatever may be wrong in his head a little bit better.” I had really wished this would have been sooner than later, _that cat was driving me nuts._

“True.” Seven's mouth finally curved up into a smile.

“And I wouldn't mind seeing my Elly again.” He wasn't actually a threat to the cat was he? He didn't seem to even pay her any mind when we had her in the car. My pout started to lift a little bit.

“But why do you want me to come over? What do you want me to do?” I noticed how Seven's smile widened. Almost sinisterly so.

“Come over and find out,” He replied.

“You can't tell me here?” Seven stood up.

“Nope.” I narrowed my eyes.

“But you'll tell me somewhere else?” Seven sighed in annoyance.

“Yes _yes_ come on Yoosung... _Ahh never mind,_ you're drunk so maybe this isn't a good ti-”

“No, I'll come over.” I spoke as coherently as I could manage. “You're not going to _dare_ worm your way out of your own offer,” I spoke, trying to prop myself up on my hands. Failing to do so of course. The physical hiccup made the tile dance around me again. _Guh..._

Seven squat down again to my level, flashing me a quick smile.

“I'll try to tell you everything you need to know, but promise me you'll remember in the morning,” He replied before placing both of his hands under my arm pits to prop me up back on my feet. The movement was swift, swift enough to make more than one Seven appear in front of me. How many were there then... five? Seven? _Seven Sevens..._

My stomach hurled.

“ _Excuse me-”_ I spoke as I stumbled into the stall to throw up.

 

* * *

 

When we left the party, everyone was starting to head out. You and Jumin were together speaking to some leftover guests while Jaehee was busy with some after party work, writing something down on her notepad. We didn't run into Zen for some reason. I was starting to forget what happened when I ran into him. Hopefully I didn't do anything too rash, I thought to myself.

The random close contact with Seven was strangely comforting that evening. After my sick episode with the toilet in the restroom, Seven had helped me wash up and ushered me out of the restroom. He continually had his arm slung around my shoulders as we made our way to the front room.

“We're leaving Jaehee,” Seven said as we approached her. Jaehee straightened her glasses, looking up with her auburn eyes. She was the book worm type. Quiet, grounded and reserved. But kind and loyal. It made me wonder if Jumin was anxious for her to leave his side as well. She was cute, honestly, with her auburn short hair and parted bangs. She wore a light sand brown cartigan over a slimming black dress that went just above her knees.

“Ah Luciel. Ok I'll check you off. Are... is Yoosung ok?” Her lips curved down flashing me a small look of concern. I must have looked horrible by then.

“Yeah Yoosung's not feeling very good,” Seven made this familiar jokingly high voice when he wanted to tease me. Usually when I was either upset or unhappy about something. He pinched my cheek. “But Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven will give him a ride,” He replied smiling. _Guh.._. why does he do this sometimes?

 _“I'm not sick,”_ I replied, while feeling my stomach lurch again. I held my stomach as I swallowed. Jaehee seemed to notice this.

 “Zen told me that you were drinking too much wine... the selection this evening was definitely the best we've had so far,” She replied. “But remember, you need to pace yourself when it comes to alcohol or it'll just all go to your stomach. Make sure you drink plenty of water and eat a light snack so you don't get hungover tomorrow.” Ah... of course. Good ol' hangovers reminding me of how fucked up life really is. What could I ever do without them? _Can't wait,_ I thought.

 “I have plenty of PHD Pepper in the car,” Seven replied. Jaehee frowned.

 “He needs water not soda,” She replied, reaching in a tray behind us with leftover bottles of water. She took about 3 and handed them to us.

 “And if you do happen to get hungover, make sure you eat a banana or two or something greasy,” She said. “And get plenty of rest.”

 “Honey Butter Chips are greasy,” Seven mentioned. Jaehee sighed.

 “Is that really all you eat, Luciel?”

 “Luciel, Yoosung are you leaving?” _That was..._

Jumin approached us alone, removing his gloves. Seven turned to the approaching man, arm somehow firming itself around my shoulders.

 “Yeah we're leaving.” Seven's response was more withdrawn than it was with Jaehee. I looked up to the man, while trying to brush some of my hair out of my eyes. He seemed calm. Happy. Maybe not complete, but he was definitely in a good mood.

 “I...” Jumin closed his eyes briefly. His dark hair was still exactly how it looked when he arrived. Even after all the stress with the press and the paparazzi and well... everything.

“I'm sorry about V,” He replied. “I've tried all I could to get in contact with him myself. I don't know where he is.”

 “He's still around,” I replied. Jumin sighed.

 “I know. I don't understand why he couldn't join us this evening. I owe everything to MC...” Jumin left off a nervous sigh. “Things could have turned out so much worse if she wasn't here.”

 “I still need to continue looking into how she was dragged into all of this,” Seven replied. “I'm just... I'm happy that she didn't decide to just leave. For our sakes. For yours...” Seven trailed off. I could sense the hurt in his voice. Some kind of switch in my mind flipped, though it really didn't do much. Just made me have a indistinguishable feeling.

But I knew that Seven was still hurt. He had feelings for her. Jumin took a moment and glanced at the two of us.

“Elizabeth the 3rd is doing ok in your care I am assuming?” Jumin asked. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

 “She's fine,” I replied. “She's eating the food you provided, so she seems ok.” Jumin exhaled through his nose.

 “Good... I hope you don't mind if I ask you to watch her for a little while longer. You know I'm not making you do this for free, right?” Compensation? “I'll make sure you'll get a check once she's back at the pent house.”

 “Why can't you just take her now, Yoosung is probably sick of the fur... _**aaachew!”**_ Zen's entrance was anything but glamorous. Though it was definitely better than mine, I was sure. Zen rubbed his nose, flashing me a look before covering his nose again for another violent sneeze.

 “Bless you, Zen,” Jaehee spoke as she was writing something down on her notepad. Jumin inhaled before speaking again.

 “Anyways... thank you everyone. While V was missing, somehow we made this party a success. We'll have a meeting in the chat room on Monday on what our next goals will be. I will try to get in contact with V and see if he will be overseeing the next party. Luciel, if you would like to try and contact V as well, that would be-”

 “V won't answer any of Sevens calls,” I butted in grumpily.

  _“Yoosung...”_ Zen spoke.

 “Jumin, you're literally the closest person to V... why can't you- _**ack!”**_ My stomach lurched again at the sudden pinch on my cheek from Seven, who looked anything but playful in that moment. I wanted to rip myself from him, but the movement I was sure would have made me rush to the toilet again.

“Seven, get Yoosung to a place where he can rest,” Jumin responded in a tone I didn't like.

“Where? At his place with your crazy cat?” Zen replied, defending my stance. Even though his reasoning may have been a little bit off.

“My cat is not _crazy,_ ” Jumin replied. “Yoosung knows how to take care of animals, I've seen him do so before,” He replied. _He was talking about Sally, wasn't he?_

Suddenly, I didn't want to be near anyone anymore.

“Look what you did you jerk!” Zen snarled.

" _I didn't do anything,_ I'm rewarding Yoosung for his hard efforts,” He replied sternly, shivers starting to form upon his features.

 _"He didn't even consent to taking care of the cat before you pushed it on him!”_ He shot back.

I looked down, overhearing the two them bicker. It was tiring. Something that I hoped would let up in the near future.

Maybe things weren't for the better after all...

 But then... _you_ approached us. I could see, and feel Seven freeze around me.

You were stunning, like a star. Your long, dark tawny hair parting in every perfect way possible. Whatever dress was picked out for you just... You sneaked an arm around Jumin's in attempt to calm him down. Jumin was visibly shaking; whatever internal battle that you were helping him work through was definitely trying to claim him again. But your touch grounded him back to reality. You leaned up and whispered in his ear. Jumin closed his eyes.

He was so fucking lucky to have you in his life.

“Thank you... Yoosung. Luciel. Zen... we'll continue this discussion later. Let's head home,” He replied, ushering you away from us.

You took one last glance at us all. At Seven and I.

 I'm sure I could feel Seven's heart break again.

 

* * *

 

When we were able to rip ourselves away from the rest of the RFA, Seven and I silently made our way through the parking lot. I could feel my eyes drooping finally from the stressful night. I needed a bed to ease my aching mind. A car seat would do in the meantime. And as we approached Seven's luxurious vehicle, I felt slight relief.

Seven had about four cars. All of them more expensive than I had ever spent on rent or tuition combined. I thought 'about four cars' because that's all I was ever able to see. He could have had more. We had used his dark navy car on our way to the hacker's headquarters that fateful day. Tonight however, he had driven his most ridiculous looking one, with the leopard print. It was honestly one of the ugliest cars I have ever seen, but for some reason, it suited Seven's quirky side.

Maybe I found out why he got the car once I was sitting inside of it. The chair perfectly fit around my back like a glove, I found out after Seven helped me sit down in the car without falling over of course. Like some kind of gentleman. Something I wasn't that evening.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, as the automatic seat belt secured me in. Seven got in the drivers seat and shut the doors, which were also automatic. I watched as he turned a few nobs on the vehicle after starting the engine. One of those nobs made the chair heat up. _Ahhh..._

“I'll try not to speed,” He spoke, as the car started to move. However, I paid no mind, as I started to close my eyes. Seven's voice coming in and out of focus.

“Don't fall asleep on me now...” _Hmmm.._.

“Sorry... your chair feels good,” I said. Seven was silent. I exhaled through my nose.

“I s'pose you're taking me to my place to get the cat,” I said. “And then your house...?” Again it was silent.

“And then what?”

“Does alcohol really take this much out of you?” He asked with a snort. I hummed. It was true. I was a light weight when it came to drinking. But I did it anyways. It was an escape until it became hell. And then I became sleepy.

“I've never seen you drink,” I replied.

“It's because I don't,” He said. “I can't afford to let my guard down.”

“Because of your job? Why do you work there anyways?” I asked.

“I don't have a choice, it's my job,” He replied simply. I could sense the annoyance in his voice.

“That's stupid. Is it like a contract that you can't quit or something? What if you don't do your job?” Seven sighed.

“Why are you asking me about my job?” He asked.

“Why are you taking me to your house again?” I replied back. Seven paused.

“For someone falling asleep, you're surprisingly sharp...” I finally opened my eyes. Seven's eyes were focused on the road, eyes almost squinting, as he reached down to his can of soda and took a sip.

“I thought we talked about that,” He said.

“Barely,” I shrugged. “I mean if you want to just hang out, I'm ok with that... if you're afraid to be alone or something. You don't have to feel bad about that. You know I like hanging out with you when you have the time...” It was true... but maybe this wasn't the time to feel like casually hanging out. And Seven knew it as well.

“Not hanging out.” He said.

“Then what? Don't just drag this out... you're being complicated again.” Seven briefly looked at me. I looked away when he did, sensing him put his drink down.

“... We're going to spy on V,” He finally said. I looked up again.

“We are? How? Do you even know where he is?” I asked.

“Nope,” He said simply. “But I can find out.” _Ok..._

“But we already know where the hackers headquarters are. You don't suppose he's there if he's involved in luring MC to the apartment, do you?” Seven paused.

“I don't think he's there,” He replied. “Especially if he is involved with that place. He would know we've been there.” There was a small pause between us.

“Then their cover is blown,” I said. “Someone knows we've been up there. V knows... it's probably why he's avoiding all of your calls.” I couldn't help but notice how his knuckles turned color as he gripped the steering wheel; feeling the car pick up speed.

“No...” He muttered. “V... V didn't lure MC to Rika's apartment...”

“But he knows something... he has to.” I replied. “This is just like what I went through, don't you see? V refuses to tell me the truth about Rika. V's avoiding the truth about something else, with everything that's been happening...” Seven was quiet. I looked ahead of us, watching the scenery pass by, as we got closer to my apartment. I looked out the passenger window, watching the outlines of trees illuminated by the glow of the moon.

“ _Seven... who was he?”_ I glanced over to him. Watching how his chin lowered as his stone cold eyes peered ahead.

Seven did not respond.

 

* * *

 

When we arrived at my apartment, Seven stayed behind in his car. He was stuck in another reverie or trance, turning into a zombie again. I regretted asking my question about the strange man we saw.

Surprisingly, I was feeling a bit better. The water bottles Jaehee lent me definitely helped me recover better. Though I knew that I was going to need to use the restroom as soon as possible...

I unlocked the door and was quickly greeted by Elly. Elly meowed frantically, I guess because she was excited to see me, and she kept rubbing against my legs.

“Ah... hi Elly. I'm so sorry to do this to you, but we're going on another trip,” I told her, kneeling down to rub her chin. Elly's fur was still clean, though she had been shedding everywhere. Didn't Jumin and Seven know that moving a cat around was a bad idea? She must have been just as stressed out as everyone else has these past two weeks. I went to the restroom, and once I was done I looked around the small studio apartment.

I quickly got my backpack, and packed away all the things I would need for school, and got out the cat carrier that Jumin's guards graced me with, along with her food... and her litter box. Hopefully Seven didn't mind that too much. When I was able to get back down to Seven's car, Seven popped the trunk for me to place everything in. I placed Elly in the back seat before getting back in the car.

Seven still said nothing as he pulled out of the parking lot, and remained silent for the majority of the ride back to his house.

 

* * *

 

When we returned to Seven's home, I was always reminded how far away it was. It was at least an hour drive from the city, kind of in it's own area away from everything. Sort of like the castle that we ran into in the mountains.

The security in the front gate was bypassed by Seven fairly quickly, ushering me through, helping me carry everything inside. I probably should have left a big bowl of food for Elly, hoping I'd go back to her in a matter of a few days. But something made me wonder if I was going to be here a little bit longer than expected.

“Sleep anywhere... use the computer if you'd like... you know the drill,” Seven spoke.

 “Where do you want me to place all of Elly's things?” I asked. Seven removed his jacket and tie, lazily tossing them aside wherever, and started to unbutton his vest.

“Anywhere.” I bit my lip in annoyance. _The bathroom it is._

 “You're not going to be like this the whole time we... spy on him are you?” I asked. However, Seven disregarded my question as he walked up to the upper floor of the room to check on the computers. I sighed in annoyance.

“If you're not going to talk to me, then I'm not going to help you,” I said flatly.

 “Then I won't tell you what I know,” He replied.

He was starting to be a total dick now.

 “Is that all it is to you?” I asked. “Like I'm just here to trade shit with you? I'm here because I care,” I said. Seven walked back down the steps, refusing to look at me.

 “Just rest. I need to work... ok?” I frowned.

“But it's one in the morning,” I said. “You still have work?”

“I always have work.” It was useless, I thought. Seven wanted to be a cryptic tonight.

 “I'm not that drunk anymore... most of it's worn off by now,” I said. “Tell me what you were going to tell me.”

However, as I figured, Seven pulled a V and avoided the question.

“Later.” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What if there's no later?” I asked. The look that Seven flashed me briefly was a little bit more human. Sorry... but human.

“Please Yoosung... not right now. _Please._ I have a lot to do... Just rest up for me.”

“And you'll tell me what you meant to tell me if I do?” I asked. Seven let off another aggravated sigh.

“Yes. Now stop talking to me, _god...”_ I frowned. _So much for feeling invited._

I watched as Seven made his way back up to the room with his personal computer and equipment and closed the door. The room that he was in however had a window that you could see through, though he extended the curtain so I couldn't look at him. My shoulders slouched.

Somehow, I was used to this at times. But it was more frequent ever since that day. Like he said however, I was pretty exhausted.

I had set up camp for Elly in the bathroom, and even prepared her food and water. I decided to leave a note on the door, to keep Elly inside of the bathroom until she got used to the place a little bit. Elly stared at me, as I brushed my teeth. I examined the bags under my eyes before washing my face.

As I layed on the couch, with the majority of the lights off besides a few night lights in the corners of the house, I stared at the shadows that formed on the ceiling. It was easy for me to drift off...

Images of the day we went up to the castle however decided to play in my mind again. Like a broken projection on the back of my eyelids. I always tried to remember the face of the white haired male in the woods, and what he meant to Seven. Who was he? Why did he have Elly?

And did he have anything to do with the hacker who lured MC into the apartment? Was V somehow involved with this?

_… Did it somehow involve Rika's death?_

 Just about when I was able to drift off, I felt my phone vibrate. My eyes stung as I tried to look at the small screen.

It was a new text message from Seven. I opened the text and strained my eyes to read it.

 **707** : _Please forgive me..._

 

 

 


End file.
